wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chyna
Joan Marie Laurer, mais conhecida como Chyna (Rochester, 27 de dezembro de 1972) é uma atriz e ex-lutadora de wrestling profissional norte-americana. É conhecida por sua passagem pela World Wrestling Federation onde foi uma vez WWF Women's Champion e duas vezes WWF Intercontinental Champion. Chyna é a única mulher na história da WWF a participar do Royal Rumble match isso ocorreu na edição do Royal Rumble de 1999. World Wrestling Federation Joanie Laurer estreou na WWF em fevereiro de 1997. Nesse mesmo mês se torna valet e guarda-costas de Hunter Heurst Helmsley e muda seu ring name para Chyna. Juntos se aliam a Shawn Michaels e Rick Rude para formar uma das stables mais marcantes da história do wrestling a D-Generation X. Durante sua passagem pela WWF teve feuds com vários lutadores e lutadoras como Steve Austin, Mark Henry, Jeff Jarrett, Chris Jericho, Eddie Guerrero, Lita e Ivory. Intercontinental Champion O primeiro título Chyna na WWF não foi o título feminino e sim o WWF Intercontinental Championship, no No Mercy de 1999 ela derrotou o então campeão Jeff Jarrett para se tornar a primeira e única mulher a conquistá-lo. Repetiu a conquista em outra oportunidade no SummerSlam de 2000 junto com Eddie Guerrero ao derrotar em uma Mixed Tag Team match o então campeão Val Venis e Trish Stratus. O terceiro reinado de Chyna como intercontinental champion é controverso, esse fato se deve a que a luta ocorrida entre ela e Chris Jericho na edição da Smackdown! gravada em 28 de dezembro de 1999 e transmitida dia 30 ter acabado em um double pinfall, com o resultado ambos foram declarados co-vencedores. Esse compartilhamento durou até a edição do Royal Rumble de 2000 quando Jericho derrotou Chyna e ficou como único campeão, esse período não é reconhecido pela WWE. Women's Championship A conquista do WWF Women's Championship ocorreu na WrestleMania X-Seven onde derrotou a então campeã Ivory, foi a única vez em que foi campeã feminina. Manteve o título até sua saída da WWF em 30 de novembro de 2001 quando seu contrato acabou. Circuito independente 2001-2004 Depois de sua saída da WWF, Chyna fez algumas lutas no circuito independente e na New Japan Pro Wrestling. Em 14 de outubro de 2002 realizou seu último combate individual onde foi derrotada por Masahiro Chono, em 26 de outubro de 2002 participou de uma luta de duplas onde também foi derrotada. Em 2004 assinou um contrato para uma luta especial na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, porém devido a uma pneumonia não compareceu. No wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Pedigree'' (Double underhook facebuster) - Adotado por Triple H :*'Powerbomb' :*DDT :*Gorilla press slam :*Handspring back elbow :*Jawbreaker :*Low blow :*Powerslam *'Wrestlers Manager' :*D-Generation X :*Eddie Guerrero :*The Corporation :*Triple H *'Nicknames' :*"The Ninth Wonder of The World" *'Tema de entrada' :*"Break it Down" poe the DX Band (com parte de D-Generation X) :*"No Chance in Hell" por Jim Johnston (como parte The Corporation) :*"My Time" por e DX Band (associada com Triple H) :*"Who I Am" por Jim Johnston Campeonatos e prêmios *'International Wrestling Federation' **IWF Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Playboy' **Cover girl (2 vezes) *'Pro Girls Wrestling Association' **Rookie of the Year (1996) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI classificada como a #106 na lista dos 500 lutadores da PWI 500 em 2000. *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) **WWF Women's Championship (1 vez) Vídeo Ligações externas *Joanie Laurer at Gerweck.net *Perfil de Chyna no OWW